The Quick And The DeadPool
by BPRDfieldagent
Summary: From the guy whose first work never for read comes the most unoriginal XMen story ever! When one of Xaiver's associates raises his fear over the safety of his daughter. The XMen are on the job. However a certain loud mouth merc is out to stop them.


**XMen Evolution: The Quick And The Dead…Pool**

Part 1: I Need A Favour

It had been 2 weeks since the X-Men did the impossible and saved the world from Apocalypse and to be honest it took them this long to just recover from it. They threw everything they had at him and he kept coming but in the end they only managed to slow him down. These thoughts are more kept one Charles Xavier up at night. Holding a class of water he sat in his office he took slow sips before he realized that sleep was in order. As he made his preparations to leave the phone rang, not wanting to wake up his pupils he reached out with his mind and lifted the receiver off and flung it towards him.

"Hello, Xaiver Mansion who is this?"

It was late and he really didn't want to stay up any longer playing stupid games with prank callers so he felt he needed to reach a point and fast. Waiting a second he heard no reply and was about to hang up when he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Top of the morning to you Xaiver."

In a strong Irish stereotypical voice he knew who it was one the various people who had helped set up the school with his help. A fellow mutant in the field but ever since mutants became public domain he had kept a low profile perhaps ever so wisely as well to ensure that his business partners didn't leave him in the scores.

"Banshee how nice to hear from you again. I know you're not one to just ring me up in the night I assume this is of some importance?"

There was a fumbling noise on the other end as if he was scrambling for some details on a desk. Xaiver yawned but made sure Banshee couldn't hear him. For now he needed his full attention on helping his Irish friend. Even though the urge to sleep was getting to him he tried to stay awake.

"I forgot about the time difference but as you have guessed it is urgent. It's me daughter you remember her. She must have been 5 the last time you were in Ireland."

Xaiver rubbed the indent in his forehead, he wasn't trying to be meant but he was struggling to keep awake however he did remember his daughter. A lovely girl by the name of Theresa she was very much his daughter by the stories they had shared over the years. However since he was bringing her up he pretty much filled in the blanks himself and jumped to the point.

"When did they first show?"

Holding the phone to his ear he tapped lightly on the desk, as there was some more noise in the background. Sounded like one of those bands that rouge liked he assumed that Theresa was up and about and was very much being a teenager. Also an undertone of what was going to happen next was creeping into Xaiver's mind as he began to think how to handle this.

"Last week, she got into an argument with her boyfriend and screamed so loud that he lost his hearing for three days. I got to move her away from her home or else they'll lynch her, also 'he' is getting more interesting in her process in school and life. If he was ever to find out her mutant powers had developed he would take her without hesitation. So I'm asking thee to look after the lass for a week or two just to ensure she's alright."

Xaiver agreed out right, there history ran deeper than just business associates and he could never turn down a mutant in need. Also the idea that Tom might be involved in any way scared the professor since he knew what that meant for him and his safety. However for now he needed to gather the X-Men and prepare for a trip to Ireland to get her out of harms way. Placing his hands on his head he focused a thought to his pupils and fellow teachers and spoke directly to them in many cases ruining the dreams they were having.

X-Men I need you to assemble in the library we have a problem

Realizing he had left the phone on he grabbed the receiver again and raised it to his mouth to respond to Banshee's request for help.

"I have gathered the X-Men we'll be in Ireland to pick her up on the double."

Suddenly there was a laughing noise on the other end of the line at first he assumed it was the TV turned on to loud but it was Banshee laughing about something. Xavier knew this wasn't a set-up but he didn't know what else to think.

"Ah laddie, my lass isn't in Ireland she's in Boston on one of those exchange student courses."

Xavier slapped his hand lightly angry that he didn't say this earlier but also thankful that he didn't need to go to Ireland at 3 in the morning. Making his excuses he hung up the phone and pulled his wheelchair away from the desk and rolled towards the door. As he reached for the handle it swung open as Cyclops appeared fully dressed in his costume.

"Professor what is it? Magento? The Brotherhood? Apocalypse again?"

Xavier sighed lightly and rolled past Cyclops who assumed the professor would simply inform him on the way there. However at the moment he needed sleep, tomorrow they would go to Boston for now they would sleep.

"The Irish, Scott it's the Irish. Tell the others to go back to bed and return in the morning. I'm sorry I woke you."

The mutant turned into his room and closed the door lightly to him leaving Cyclops perplexed but he shrugged it off and marched back to inform the others of the change of heart. However he was confused as to the involvement of the Irish but he could wait for tomorrow for such answers.

---------------------

**JFK International Airport**

"Hello sir what is the reason to you travelling from, Ireland today sir?"

The air attendant's question snapped the man out of his day dreaming, turning his head around he adjusted the collar of his suit before stamping his cane on the ground. He was above such questions but he felt perhaps humouring the attendant would get her off his back.

"I am here to visit family and friends now if you excuse me I can see my ride just arriving."

Picking up his suitcase the man made his way out of the airport the security here seemed to confirm his suspicions of America's view on mutants and there powers. Perhaps a good reason as to why he made no attempt to bring up the matter of his powers when asked. However walking forward he saw his ride and his limo driver a very large man indeed. He wore a suit that must have been designed epically for him given the size smiling he gave the man a friendly hug as if they had not met each other in a long time.

"Cain it has been to long or do I call you Juggernaut these days?"

The large man opened the door to the car letting his friend come in, he felt uneasy talking about that in public given how evening saying the word 'Magento' seemed to be an crime these days. However he started to feel relief when he slid into the car and drove off.

"Depends on the mood, but Juggernaut sounds better, I did some digging for you while waiting and you were right. She's in Boston and has shown some sort of 'screaming power'. Then again teenage girls and screaming go together am I right?"

Turning around he saw Tom just stare at him, it was a cold uncaring stare however it slowly began to break as Tom began to smile lightly enjoying the joke told. The two laughed lightly as they turned on the radio. It appeared to be the news they weren't listening carefully as they spoke about Boston and fearing that her farther had called in the X-Men might get there first.

"Luckily to ensure we get to her first 'I'm blessed with the foresight of hiring a mercenary; He's got orders not to let the X-Men don't get to her first. He's reliable enough to get the job done and to buy us enough time to reach Boston."

The Juggernaut could only nod along with his friend's statement as they sped towards the city of Boston knowing that an all nighter was in order to even stand a chance of getting to the girl before the X-Men. He was curious as to why all this trouble was needed for a girl but then again he assumed it was an Irish family thing and decided not to ask unwanted questions.

"Who's the merc then tom?"

Looking up from his cane he smiled at the Juggernaut and placed his suitcase on his lap and opened it up to look inside and produced what appeared to be armour of sorts it seemed he to was getting ready for a battle. However he didn't want to spoil the fun of telling who the mercenary was however he did have something else to say.

"While we're here I'm called Black Tom, it's the name I hired him under and it's the name he will ask for when he is done."

Juggernaut didn't respond since he didn't mind what he called himself as long as he was there. While he didn't like the fact he withheld the information on the mercenary hired and that he even did hire one. He knew that Tom-Black Tom usually was right and that if a mercenary was needed then it was needed. End of discussion. However he just couldn't help his curiosity and wonder which hire gun got the best job ever.

**Xavier Mansion**

A sudden flash of light burst from the street outside the school as a figure dressed in a long trench coat emerged from nowhere. Standing in the road he stared at the mansion gates looking over the design several times to get the lay of the land. He was good but he didn't think he was good enough to break into the mansion and fight the X-Men. That's when it dawned on him where this place actually was.

"Hang on this isn't the home of actor/captain of the enterprise Patrick Stewart. This is the home of mutant hippie and activist Professor Xavier. Aww and I wanted him to 'Make It So' as well. This is not a good start to my day, it is day right must be 3 half 3. Wait who am I talking to there's no one here; don't want people thinking your weird now. Well weirder."

Dipping his hand into a coat pocket he produced a small list that was written hastily almost like a 'To-Do list' but one that had taken on a sinister tone. Producing a pen he proceeded to check some things off before he went on his merry little way.

Feed Al…Check

Ensure all guns are polished…Check

Sharpen swords…Check

Assassinate foreign diplomat's in 'bar fight'…Check

Record TheGolden Girls Marathon…Check

Overuse list joke…Check

Find Xaiver Mansion…Check

Smiling with his work the mysterious stranger took some pictures of the mansion he threw a rock into the grounds and watched as an automated defence network vaporized the poor clunk of dirt into dust. Laughing lightly he slid the camera into a pocket before taking a step back.

"One hell of a security system, Good to see that a school has taken a stance against bullies. Texan style. Anyway I'm beat, time to hit the hay besides we mercs need our beauty sleep I would hate to miss breakfast. I can't kill anyone with a bowl of frosties there grreeeeaaattt!"

Turning away from the mansion he hit the button on his belt and vanished in a flash of light as quickly as he came. Leaving no trace that he was there. Meanwhile high above in the mansion a lone figure watched outside from the window taking a long sniff he growled a name to himself. Wolverine was never one for remembering events however he knew who that was by the smell of him and he did'nt like the fact he was snooping around outside the mansion either. However he was needed and time could'nt be wasted thinking about matters like this when the world might be in danger once more. As he turned he repeated the name to himself slowly trying to figure out why he was here.

"Wade..."

With that Wolverine left the room to join the others in the libary, it was late and he needed sleep so he thought the quicker they do this the quicker he could sleep again. Hopefully.

-----------------

Stay Tuned for part 2. When we reveal the mystery villain in the most unoriginal fight of the year!

Will the X-Men find Siryn first or will Black Tom arrive just in time to claim his birthright! Will the brotherhood even show up in this story? Most importantly of all however, will Xaiver ever get his beauty sleep? Find out this and more next time.


End file.
